…Un cuento para dormir…
by Nirvanacolk
Summary: Esta historia comienza en los confines del mundo subterráneo, al lado de la cueva de la bruja mala y en frente de la casa del lobo feroz. Mami, no me gusta el lobo feroz- decía exasperada mi niña- Por que corazón?- Por que yo quiero que la doncella se quede con el vampiro gentil-expreso


Ante lo desconocido el miedo aparece, creando conflictos en mi mente, el tiempo se vuelve relativo y mi corazón mi mejor amigo."

* * *

…**..Un cuento para dormir…..**

Esta historia comienza en los confines del mundo subterráneo, al lado de la cueva de la bruja mala y en frente de la casa del lobo feroz.

En esa enorme mansión con pétalos de rosas colgando en los ventanales, unas puertas grandes tan antiguas como sus habitantes y millares de luces de neón, en el centro del salón los diferentes tipos de criaturas bailaban al son del compás de la música, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las notas reproducidas por las manos de un gentil vampiro.

Este vampiro de cabellos cobrizos, y de grandes ojos verde esmeralda, con una sonrisa cautivaba el corazón de mas de una de las mujeres bellas ya sea hadas, duendes o sirenas.

Pero había una sola mujer al que su corazón aclamaba, pero esta suspiraba por el lobo feroz.

Mami, no me gusta ese lobo feroz- decía exasperada mi niña-

Por que corazón?-

Por que yo quiero que la doncella se quede con el vampiro gentil-

Jaja no seas impaciente mi niña, la historia no termina allí-

Humm esta bien-

El lobo feroz era un ser que todos temían por ser grande y fuerte, mientras que en su interior se escondía un corazón puro lleno de amor. Esta criatura tan misteriosa sabia del amor que el vampiro profesaba hacia la doncella, y como su mejor amigo prometió ayudar a cautivar su corazón.

Y lo logro?- pregunto curiosa mi pequeña-

Si lo hizo, con infinita paciencia el vampiro gentil fue adentrándose en el corazón de la bella doncella, primeramente fue su amigo ayudándola y consolándola en los momentos necesitados, luego fue su mejor amigo apoyándola en sus sueños y convirtiéndolos en realidad y finalmente fue su amor, otorgándole cariños, alegrías, recuerdos, y todo el amor que su corazón aclamaba con tanta adoración.

Entonces la doncella no pudo mas que otorgarle también su corazón prometiendo estar a su lado siempre y cuando el lo desee.

Y Fin-

No no mami, que paso después?- dijo Nessi lanzando la cobija al suelo y saltando en la enorme cama , regalo de su tía Rose. Deshaciendo todo mi esfuerzo por hacerla dormir.

Pues- dijo mi esposo entrando en la habitación y posando su mirada en mi - la hermosa doncella llamada Bella después de mucho insistir acepto pasar el resto de su vida con el vampiro gentil, se casaron y tuvieron una hermosa niña de ojos verdes, con cabellos castaños.

Y con una personalidad tan hiperactividad que vuelve loca a su pobre madre- interrumpí sacando una sonrisa de los labios de mi esposo y un puchero marca Alice de mi pequeña.

Eso es mentira- dijo- yo soy adorable por eso me quieren tanto- expreso extendiendo sus pequeños brazos hacia mi y su padre en lo que no dudamos en corresponder.

Abrazos los tres nos propusimos a terminar el pequeño cuento para dormir - bueno- empezó Edward- la bella doncella y el vampiro gentil se acomodaron junto a la hada nessi para arrullar sus sueños y protegerla de las pesadillas de su hiperactiva mente.

Y así abrazados y por sobre todo unidos- proseguí- pasaron los días en aquella enorme mansión en la que habitan también el oso Emmet y su esposa la Barbie Rosalie.

Los abuelos Esme y Carlisle- enumero edward-Y la tía duende Alice y el tío empático Jasper-

y el lobo feroz Jake- concluyo mi niña bostezando y haciendo que Edward frunciera el ceño- verdad que si papi?-dijo antes de caer profundamente dormida no sin antes esperar una respuesta de su padre-

si- afirmo Edward con fastidio y despacio nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación rosa no sin antes observar a nuestro ángel dormir plácidamente-

* * *

Ya afuera Edward me observo detenidamente analizando mis expresiones y dijo- no pienso aceptar al pulgoso en esta casa-

amor sabes que están destinados a estar juntos, ademas recuerdas que es tu mejor amigo no? y pensar que la testaruda era yo-dije sonriendo internamente-

esta bien pero no pienso permitir que toque a mi princesa- expreso haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño-

jaja amor no seas celoso - dije - pero bueno algo es algo- concluí acercándome lentamente a sus labios que me recibieron con gusto acariciándolos lentamente-

mmm amor - surruso entre mis labios- aun no hemos terminado la historia que tal si la continuamos juntos? ..ya sabes lo que dicen, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una-dijo tomándome sorpresivamente entre sus brazos-

y sin mas no pude mas que sonreír feliz y asentir sabiendo que me esperaba una larga noche-

Fin

* * *

espero que les haya gustado - XDD- me dejarian reviews? o tomatasos?

atte. Nirvanacolk


End file.
